1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flip chip package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
With the sharp increase in the demand for mobile electronic products, the components installed in the electronic products need to be increasingly smaller and lighter. Used for smaller and lighter components in semiconductor packages has been a flip chip process.
In the flip chip process, a filler is interposed between a semiconductor chip and a substrate. The filler mitigates the difference in the coefficient of thermal expansion between the semiconductor chip and the substrate and protects solder bumps, enhancing the reliability of the semiconductor package.
When filling with the filler, the lower the height of the semiconductor chip on the substrate and the narrower the gap between the solder bumps, the filler is flowed in more unevenly, thereby possibly causing a void in which air is trapped in the filler.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0058401 (A SEMICONDUCTOR PACKAGE; laid open on Jun. 4, 2013).